


Sins of thy father

by Green_Demoness



Category: Hamlet - Shakespeare
Genre: Feels, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Light Angst, M/M, Male Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-26
Updated: 2018-05-26
Packaged: 2019-05-13 20:20:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 780
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14755650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Green_Demoness/pseuds/Green_Demoness
Summary: Hamlet comes back from England and a myriad of feelings blossom in Horatio's heart.





	Sins of thy father

**Author's Note:**

> Act 4, scene 6 re-imagination
> 
> Feel free to point out any mistake =)

* * *

 

     Horatio was running through Elsinore’s halls. Minutes after, a servant was sent after him to deliver a message. Hamlet’s message. Horatio was suffering with despair since the day Hamlet and those two fools, Rosencrantz and Guildenstern, were sent to England. Diabolical gossips spread in the court whispered that Hamlet was gone mad and was being exiled to another country. That broke Horatio’s heart in more pieces than stars in the sky. Never more discussing about life and time with Hamlet. Never more going to hunt stags. Never more being his only confident. And the one that hurt the most, never more embracing his shrieving body when they shared the bed.

    The simply written lines become sacred as from the gospels to Horatio.  _ I’m back, Horatio. Find me at the woods nearby the castle. _ Horatio mumbled the words over and over as trying to capture Hamlet’s essence in them. Anyone who saw Horatio running through the castle’s patios would say that he become as mad as his prince. However, his madness has a name, and its name is love.

    The woods at Fall had a sinister aura. The black trees stood tall against the sky while theirs leaves made an orange tapestry in the ground. Hamlet appeared from the behind of a tree like a ghost crossing the flames. Even though it was a foolish question, it fell from Horatio’s lips.

      - My Lord! Is that really you?

      - Yes, my dear Horatio - opening his arms - It’s really me.

     Horatio hugged him to be sure that Hamlet was not a spectre like the king’s ghost. Then, he cupped the young man’s face, looking for any wound. After a quick inspection, Horatio sees he is safe and sound.

       - My Lord, I was so afraid…

       -  Of what? Of my death?

       - Yes, I was afraid of losing you forever, my prince.

      He feared that every day. After the day Hamlet pulled a dagger and let it dangerously close to his neck, while he considered if he should sleep eternally and dream a life without suffering or bring his wraith over King Claudius. Horatio almost ran and tore the dagger from the prince’s fingers, but he knew Hamlet like no other. If he decided to sleep, there would not be no other option than following his lover into the merciful oblivion.

     Hamlet patted Horatio’s shoulder, assuring he was fine. Then, he ran the back of his fingers on Horatio’s cheek, caressing his jawline. Horatio’s lips were trembling. Not because of coldness or fear, but by a stream of feelings that suddenly overcame him. This didn’t pass unnoticed by Hamlet, who put theirs foreheads together.

     - Oh, my sweet Horatio, worry no more. I’m here for you.

    Hamlet places his hand at the back of Horatio’s neck and leads him forward, covering the other man’s lips with his own. It was different from the blazing kisses that they gave behind closed doors, and also different from when they locked lips with each other in hidden corners. That kiss was a vow, a promise that one would never abandon the other.

    The tears start to stream down Horatio’s face. Hamlet smiles and wipes it with the sleeve of his shirt. Once again, Horatio hugs Hamlet, harder this time as if he would never let the younger go away again. The prince rubs circles in Horatio’s back to soothe the crying man.

     - Horatio, there is no need to cry. 

     -I know, my lord, but I can't suppress those tears. I rationally know you are fine, but I still feel like you are going to disappear like smoke.

     - Horatio, don’t try to think with your head what only your heart can comprehend. I miss you terribly and was terrified of what my uncle could have done with you.

     - Did you, my lord?

     -  Of course, Horatio, how many times do I have to say you are my sun?

     -  And you are my world, my prince.

     -  Call me just Hamlet, Horatio, our hearts have been entwined for a long time, so let the titles go. 

    The wind blows the fiery leaves over the lover’s heads, embraced that from far they looked like one single thing. Two bodies and one soul. Smiling and pulling Horatio to the nearest fallen tree trunk, Hamlet started telling how he escaped from the death sentence planned by his uncle, how he switched the letters and sealed them back with his father’s signet. Horatio smiled and holds Hamlet’s hands. He was at peace now, however he knew that peace was nothing but a dream. One day, sooner or later, the Fortune Wheel would spin, and the Lovers would be replaced by another card. 

 

Oh, and how he feared that card. 


End file.
